Kill Me
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: Edward never drank animal blood, he still drains the life from humans. What happens when he finds Bella, bleeding in the middle of the woods? And what does he do when he ask him to kill her? ExB Rated: K ONE-SHOT!


**A/N**

Yes, it's another Twilight one-shot! What can I say? I love writing these things!

**EDWARD DRINKS HUMAN BLOOD IN THIS STORY!!** ...just to make that clear...lol

Oh and sorry if there's a lot of typos, i'm just to tired to fix them right now...maybe tomorrow...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

--

**Kill Me**

_E.P.O.V_

Blood…It was the strongest sent that I've ever smelt before. It was calling to me, taunting me to come and drink it. It smelt fresh, like it had just started to leak.

I ran, jumping from tree to tree with deadly speed, branches broke underneath my feet, falling to the soft green ground of Forks, with a boom. I was usually good at this, never leaving any trace behind, but this time it was…different.

The smell was so strong, venom filled my mouth as I threw myself forward. I could start to hear a heartbeat, thudding slowly, as if dying.

I stopped suddenly when I witnessed the scene before me. Brown eyes filled with tears; covered up by long dark brown waves of hair, her body shook with cries of pain.

I could see bruises and scratches down her legs, where her jeans didn't cover up. I hardly noticed the burn in my throat, as I looked up her leg ,they where in the process of turning a dark brown and yellow color, some dots were already painted onto her pallid skin, blood flowed out of the cuts from her arms and legs. I froze.

I stopped breathing. That smell…it was coming from her. My red eyes flashed with desire for her blood that was running through her veins. I growled, my muscles tightened, getting ready to attack her.

The monster within me let out a hiss of anticipation. Just then her brown eyes looked up at me. I saw one thing in them…fear. I stopped, my muscles went limp, the burning in my throat was hardly noticeable as I stared into her deep chestnut colored eyes.

I was getting lost in them, I hardly saw the smile that formed into her eyes, and the small one that sketched out her mouth. Her body laid limp against a tree in a small meadow, she was just staring at me…not moving…bleeding.

I stared at her, until I noticed something. It was…silent. My eyes went wide in surprise. This has never happened to me before…never in eighty years of living this 'dead life.' I couldn't read her mind…

It was getting uncomfortable for not having air in my lungs. I let out a heavy sigh, and then breathed back in. Her intoxication aroma filled my scenes. I gulped down the venom that was trying to overflow from my mouth. My muscles tightened, holding myself in place for the second time.

She must of seen it as a look of anger, because her eyes went wide in fear again. I felt this tugging feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Guilt?

Why would I feel guilty of making a piece of food, just some prey, feel scared?

I jumped down from the tree with human type speed, so I wouldn't alarm her, though I was sure my eyes were already doing that…

Each step I took towards her was, thrilling and depressing. It was sad, that I would soon, in a matter of minutes, take the life of this beautiful creature, no doubt that she had seen me appear on the tree limb. I would have to kill her, nobody is to know of my kind...

I stood a mere foot away from her now, staring into her eyes with my red depths. She stared back at me in fear, what she said next made my mind go blank in surprise.

"Kill me…" her voice, as gruff and weak as it was, sounded like music to my ears. I would have smiled at the sound of it, if her blood wasn't taunting me.

"What did you just say?" I asked, disbelief filled my voice. She smiled. "…kill me…" she whispered, her voice becoming weaker and weaker by the second.

_Kill_ her?...I would have jumped at the opportunity only moments ago, but…Why was she _asking_ for her death?

"Why?" I said, taking a cautious step forward, my mind became more aware of the burning in my throat.

"…It's…the…best thing…for me now…" she gasped, her heart beginning to stop.

My face turned into a mask of confusion, she was about to die, why would she want a total stranger, _a monster_, like me ,to _murder, to end_ her life, while her lungs breathed in her last few breathes?

"Please…" Tears began to spill out of her eyes, silent sobs wracked through her body as she lay on the soft grass.

"What's your name?" I blurted out all of a sudden, taking another step towards her, so I was towering over her now.

"Bella." She gasped, her heart started to beat more quickly now.

I kneeled down in front of her, and tilted her head up, with my cold, icy finger, exposing her neck to me. I pushed back a growl that almost escaped from my lips.

"Bella what?" I said, as she closed her eyes, pain taking over her body.

"Bella Swan…" she exhaled, opening her eyes again.

"Why are you out here Bella?" I asked, looking into her depths, trying to resist the urge to kill her.

"My f-father, just died…I c-came out h-here t-to t-think, and fell a few t-times…" she said, she sounded winded, but I could still see a light shade of pink grace her face.

"Hold still." I said, not realizing that she couldn't move. I put my lips up to hers gently, kissing her, before I fulfilled her wish. I put my lips onto her neck...

I could feel her chest rising faster and faster, her lungs taking in the last breathes of her life, I dug my teeth into her soft, pale skin…her blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat, quenching my thirst.

I drew back quick to look into her eyes, they were shining with an emotion I can't describe. I bent my head down, and placed my cold lips onto her own, feeling her body go limp, dead, underneath my touch…

_REVIEW!!_

--

**A/N**

**So, I don't really know if I like this story or not…it's kind of…strange, but whatever, I wrote it really quick and wasn't really thinking about it so…yeah! Review please!**

**Oh, and I don't know why Bella's dying **(or why I even made her die for that matter) **-PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT!! **

**But yeah, just use your imagination to fill in that little detail!**

**I love you all!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
